With Love Comes (Traumatic) Death
by Kuro-Lemur
Summary: Two young witches, Carrie and Anita, get the chance to go to Hogwarts and become best friends. They get the chance to fall in love, one with a teacher and the other with another student, but will death play his part and tear their love apart? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

_**So this is our first time writing a story together and we hope it comes out good and we hope you (the readers) really like it. So here goes the first chapter. ^o^  
~~arachnophobia and Kuro-Lemur~~**_

Carrie Chapter 1: The Letter

In a large house in the middle of a large green field in Gravesend, England, a young girl is about to receive a letter that was going to change her life forever. For better or for worse.

Carrie woke to the smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, and presumably pumpkin pancakes. She got out of her bed and went down into the kitchen to see what and who was creating those appetizing scents. To her surprise, there were thousands of presents and decoration all around, from the kitchen to the dining room all the way to the family room. "Happy Birthday darling." A strong and loud voice came from behind as Carrie was suddenly picked up by her father and was given the biggest and tightest hug anyone could receive.

"T-thank you.. D-dad.." Carrie struggled to get the words out while still being squeezed to death. Her father then put her down and Carrie turned and gave her father a hug. Carries father was a tall slender man, with brown skin and medium length wavy black hair. He and Carrie both had one green eye, but her father had a brown eye instead of a blue one. "Where's mum?" Carrie asked.

"In the kitchen with the house elves. Go and see her!" Her father said while pushing and tickling Carrie into the direction of her mother. There stood a tall, very pale, elegant woman with long black straight hair that was kept in a bun-ponytail, the ponytail part was curled. She was in a long violet dress that swept the floor, with a shimmering silver belt and silver jewelry.

"There needs to be more icing on this cake... You didn't put the roses in the right place... Where are the candles?! Is breakfast ready ye-"

"Mommy!" Carrie called interrupting her mother's critic and preparations.

"Oh! Carrie!" her mother bent down and gave Carrie a big hug. "Happy Birthday love."

"Thank you mum." Carrie's mother had a strong jaw, light heavy lidded grey eyes and a calming soft voice that could calm a raging bull.

"Everything is almost ready love. Go wait in the dining room with your father, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Carrie went to join her father in the dining room.

A few moments later, Carries mother comes out of the kitchen with the house elves. She took a seat at the left long side of the table, where her husband was on the opposite side and Carrie was at the top end of the table. The house elves placed plates of food in front of each person. Then one elf brought the cake in by having it levitate to the cake stand on the table. The cake had black layer of icing, with aquamarine roses that bloomed into 'Carrie Sara Salazar' and leaf green stems and leaf designs that seemed to have grown all across the cake. In the center it had the number eleven written with silver candles. "Happy eleventh birthday Carrie!" Carrie's parents said in unison. Carrie blew at the candles and instead of blowing out, the flames turned into mini fireworks stating Carries date of birth '01/31/1980'. Carrie face was awed by the display. Her father left the table for a moment then returned with a white envelope in his hand.

"This, I believe, is for you madam." He handed Carrie the envelope. Carrie read the words aloud, "Miss C.S. Salazar, Unseen house in the middle of a green field with a well, Cotton Ln., Gravesend." She proceeded to open the letter. and continued to read aloud.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Carrie Sara Salazar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress" _

Carrie looked up at her parents with the largest smile a little girl could possibly have. "I GET TO GO TO HOGWARTS?!" She asked ecstatically. Her mother nodded.

"We will go get your things at Diagon alley later on." Her father said. Carrie nodded in agreement, and the family went on with their breakfast and feasting.

Carrie is a small slender girl with light brown skin and thick waist length slightly wavy black hair. She had long dark eyelashes and prominent heavy-lidded bedroom eyes. Full lips, a weak jaw and a small chin. She took after her mother when it came to stunning beauty, but had her father's eyes and took after his brown skin tone. The Salazar family were nothing but a result a good breeding and great genes. Senor Glaucio Salazar was a wizard from Brazil that moved to England to go to school for wizardry. His mother, a British-Brazilian, enrolled him to Hogwarts after he was born. He met Carries mother, Senora Melinda Griselda Salazar nee Longbottom, at Hogwarts. They were both in the house of Slytherin. They had a lot in common, they both were from rich families and both had a passion for Potions and Transfiguration. Both were part of the Slug Club and into the Dark Arts, but neither of them were Death Eaters though they both believed in keeping the family bloodline pure.


	2. Chapter 2: Salvation

_**So here's chapter 2, sorry that the writing style is off but it's hard to match up two different peoples writing styles but we tried our best.^.^ Hope you guys like what we have so far.  
~~arachnophobia and Kuro-Lemur~~**_

Chapter 2: Salvation

In large cabin in the middle of the woods on a deserted island off the coast of England, another young girl is about to receive a similar letter that was going to change her life forever. For better or for worse.

Anita woke to a horrid headache caused by one of her nightmares that plagued her dreams recently. She rubbed her temples and sighed softly.

A tall man with light brown curly hair cropped at his shoulders and deep amber eyes walked in. "Anita you up yet?" the man asked in a gentle yet rough voice. He had a vivid scar that ran at an angle across his cheek from his ear to his chin.

"Yeah." She replied still rubbing her temples. The man sat next to her on her bed and patted her shoulder gently.

"The memories will fade with time. Trust me." Anita looked at her father, his amber eyes showed pain and suffering yet he held a calm and sophisticated demeanor. She gave a cute smile that could make anyone smile back. Rupert smiled back at his daughter and kisses her forhead. "Go downstairs to the kitchen and get some breakfast. Oh and there's a letter that came for you by owl."

Anita's eyes widened, "Is it from Uncle Severus?" Anita had only recently within the past couple of months learned of her uncle, Severus Snape, and been talking to him via letters by owls.

"Go see and find out." Anita took off out of her room nearly knocking her father off the bed as she bounded passed him. Rupert roared with laughter at his daughter's reaction.

Anita skipped steps as she ran down the stairs and rounded the corner and into the kitchen. She snached two envolopes off the counter. They both had her name and address on them but only one was from her uncle and she could tell by the hand writing. She tore the envelope open, careful not to rip the letter which was just a small bit of parchment that read:

"Congratulations!

Sincerely,

Uncle Severus "

Anita stood there confused. "What does he mean by that?" She wondered aloud. She more carefully opened the other letter Once it was open she read it aloud.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Anita Les Roberts_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress" _

Anita screamed for joy. Not only would she be going to the same school her parents did but she was going to meet her Uncle for the first time.

"We'll go to Diagon alley this afternoon, let's celebrate first." Her father said as he entered the room already knowing what was going on.

"Okay!" The ecstatic girl said as the biggest grin ever crossed her face.

Anita is an average size girl for her age and height, not too thin or big, her sin is lightly tanned, and she has straight waist length deep blood red hair that is usually braided back. Her eyes are an unusual dark amber color that is beautiful and will attract people to her as if they had a power all their own, but she covers them with colored contacts to make her eyes look purple. She has a strong facial features like her father, and long dark eyelashes and full lips like her mother. No one knows where she gets her hair from, both her parents had curly or wavy hair of black or brown color.

Anita's mother, Leslie Ann Snape-Roberts, was a kind sweet woman who was raised by an orphanage until she was seven and then a muggle foster family. Not much was known of her birth family until a few months back when she made contact with her twin brother Severus Snape, only to be murdered in front of Anita by a masked and hooded man as a sign to Rupert of his betrayal, to whom is unknown yet.

Rupert is a roughly handsome man with strong facial features, shoulder length curly brown hair, and dark amber eyes. He's a rather tall slender man. He looks rough on the outside but he has a soft spot for his daughter and late wife. The scar on his cheek was from his past before he fell in love and married his late. Rupert is a pure blood but was disown from his family for marrying someone who was unsure of their bloodline.


	3. Chapter 3: First Meetings and Old Friend

_**Well here we are. The next chapter is finally here.**_

**~~arachnophobia and Kuro-Lemur~~**

Chapter 3: First Meetings

A month before the departure to Hogwarts.

"Carrie, are you ready?" Melinda, Carries mother, asked, putting her wallet in her purse.

"I'm coming!" Carrie stated as she made a final check that she was perfectly presentable. She stood right next to her mother in front of their fireplace.

"Are we going to use the Floo Network?" Carrie asked looking up at her mother.

"Yes. Here." Melinda held a bowl of Floo powder in front of Carrie. "You get to do this on your own this time. Remember, keep your elbows in." Carrie looked at the bowl of white powder and took a handful. She stepped into the fireplace and turned toward her mother. Her mother gave her a reassuring nod and Carrie returned the nod and took a deep breath tossed down the powder then said;

"Leaky Cauldron!" at that moment, Carries whole being was engulfed in the emerald green flames and was quickly transported to The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Carrie stepped out of the fireplace and took a look around while dusting herself off. The pub was very dark and only appealing thing that pleased Carries eyes was the wooden staircase. Carrie took a seat in a chair at a table in front of the fireplace and waited for her mother's arrival. A few seconds later Tom, the landlord, came to welcome her.

There was a loud murmur echoing off the stone walls, rumors about someone named Harry Potter and something about a boy who was a sudden flash of green light that came from the fireplace. Carries mother had arrived.

"Waited long, love?"

"No ma'am."

"Alright, let's go. Follow me." Melinda started toward the back of the pub, Carrie closely following after. They entered the backyard of the pub and stood in front of a large brick wall. Her mother took out her wand. The wand was of dark red wood with a silver floral design along the wand 10 inches and at the end of the handle was a crystal rose. She tapped the wand counter clockwise on 5 bricks, from the trashcan, three up and two across. Suddenly, the wall started to form, first a small hole, into a giant gateway to the wizarding shopping center of Diagon Alley. Carrie took her mothers hand and they walked into Diagon Alley.

"I'm going to take you to get fitted for your robes."

"Where?"

"Madame Malkin's, that's where all young witches and wizards going to Hogwarts get their robes."

"Oh, is that where you got your robes from?"

Melinda nodded. They walked up to a small shop full of robes and cloaks. Melinda stops at the door.

"Go in, get fitted, and buy your robes. I'm going to get your other supplies." Melinda gave Carrie a pat on the back and went to do the school shopping. Carrie looked at the store for a moment, then walked in. A squat witch in mauve stood in front of Carrie, smiling then said,

"Hogwarts, clear?" Carrie just stood there thinking of something to respond with but all she could do was nod and smile back. The old woman lead her to a stool at the back of the shop. The moment Carrie got on the stool, a second witch slipped a very long robe over her head and began to pin the to the right length. A few moments later, a girl with a ponytail of long blood red hair walked in and stood on the stool next to her. This time Madame Malkin's was working on her. They stood there in an awkward silence. Then the girl turned to Carrie and said,

"Hi." Carrie looked over to the girl, looked her up and down, then shyly replied.

"Hello."

"Where are you going to school? Hogwarts too?"

"Yes.."

"Same! My parents went to Hogwarts!" The girls face lit up like lights on a christmas tree.

"Yeah? My parents did too..." Before Carrie could carry on with the conversation, she needed to know something. "What house do you think you'll end up in?"

"Either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. What about you?" The girl asked lifting up her arms so Madame Malkins could continue pinning.

"Slytherin," Carrie, now comfortable with the girl, relaxed a bit. "I will cannot settle for anything less. I am destined to be a Slytherin." Carrie stood in a proud stance, her chin up and chest full of air.

"Oh... Okay then..." The girl sounded a bit uncomfortable but she still kept making conversation. "What have you gotten so far? On the school list?"

"Well, my mother dropped me off here when we arrived so, I'm guessing she got all my things. I just need to get my wand... What about you?" Carrie turned her head to look at the girl, noticing that she has purple eyes.

"So far my Da and I got everything but my animal and my wand. He went off to go pick up my barn owl."

"Ah..." Carrie said looking straight ahead.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Gravesend, in the middle of this large green field. It's located in this muggle town, so our house is invisible... You?"

"Well... I live on this island off the coast of England. It's really boring there, nowhere to go."

"Oh? You can't leave?" Carrie looked at the girl with curiosity, head tilted to one side.

"My Da forbids me to leave the island. This is my first time on the mainland. He usually leaves to get groceries." The girl looked at Carrie, her smile gone. Carrie could see something like loneliness in her eyes.

"You don't have house-elves?"

"No..."

"Ah..." At this moment, Carrie realized that the girl didn't come from a high status like her. All self-respecting wizarding families have at least 1 house-elf. "That's unfortunate. We have 3. We could afford more but mum says that too many house-elves can cause problems."

"Ah... Oh! I'm Anita by the way." The girl, Anita, said extending her right hand to Carrie, her smile returning.

"Carrie... Carrie Salazar..." Carrie shook Anita's hand. "That's my mum outside, talking to the woman with the long blonde hair." Before Carrie could point, the witch that was working on her pulled the robes off her and walked to a different part of the shop.

"I see. The one with her back to us? The one with the bun?"

"Yes, that's her." At that moment the witch came back to where Carrie was.

"Here are your robes ma'am." She handed Carrie the robes. Carrie took the bundle in her small hands.

"Thank you." She said to the witch. Then turned to Anita, "It was nice talking to you."

"You too!" The girl exclaimed, her smile even bigger.

"Hope you get into Slytherin. Bye." Carrie walked to the door and giving one last wave before she left.

"Bye!" Anita shouted after her.

Outside, Carrie joined her mother who was talking to a very beautiful woman. Next to the woman was a young boy. Both pale with blonde hair.

"Carrie, this is my second cousin, your first cousin, Narcissa and her son Draco." Melinda took the bundle that was in Carries hand. Carrie looked at the woman. She was beautiful, now she knew where all the good looks came from. Carrie extended a hand and Narcissa took her hand and gently shook. Carrie also shook Draco's hand. Draco had a pointier face than his mother.

"She looks just like you Melinda. She has the families good looks to the fullest. Lovely." Carrie blushed at the compliment. The very fact that a beautiful woman was complimenting her to being just or even more beautiful took Carrie away.

"Yes, lucky enough her father and his side of the family also have very nice looks too. I was worried that she would come out looking horrid. As if she was given any bad genes." Melinda nodded as she looked at her daughter. She swept back a few strands of hair that found their way onto Carrie's face from when the robes were taken off brushed her hair. The two women continued their conversation about Hogwarts and society.

Carrie looked at Draco, he was taller than her. He was a slender boy, with cold grey eyes, like Carrie's mother. He had sleek blonde hair, which looked like it was gelled down. His face was sharp and pointed, his complexion pale. Carrie tried to imagine what his father looked like, but failed. Then suddenly, Carrie remembered something. She turned to her mother and tugged on her dress.

"Mum! I still need to get my wand!" she exclaimed. Her mother looked down at her in confusion then came to realization.

"Ah yes! We'll do that in a second" Melinda turned and face Narcissa. They finished their conversation, gave a hug good-bye. Carrie gave a hug to Narcissa and waved to Draco.

"Off to Ollivanders!" Her mother exclaimed as they headed to the famous wand shop.

Meanwhile Anita had left the robe shop while Carrie was with her mother and had just walked into Ollivanders with her father. She looked at all the wands in the back in awe that one man could make so many wands.

A moment later an older man came out of the back to greet them. He had wide pale eyes and in the dark gloomy shop these orbs seemed to glisten and his thinning white-grey hair was tousled wildly as if it had been unkept for years.

"Mornin' Mr. Ollivander." Anita's father Rupert greeted with a smile.

"Mornin', how can I help you?" Ollivander asked.

"I'm here ta get my daughter her first wand." Was Rupert's response to the question.

"Ah, yes." Ollivander says as he turned and wandered among the shelves of wands looking for one that may be suitable. "I remember when you came in here to get your first wand. Ebony, with dragon heartstring, ten inches, sturdy, with the head of a Hebridean Black dragon at the the base of the handle, the scales carved from the head to fade away halfway along the length with antiqued gold inlay that fades with the scales."

Anita stared in shock at the older man as he came back with a rectangular black box. "How do you remember that? That had to have been a long time ago and with all the other customers you have!" She inquired.

"I remember every wand I ever sold." He replied as he took the lid off the box and gently picked up the wand that laid inside.

It was a simple looking wand made of oak and phoenix feather. He handed it to her she gave it a light flick and all of a sudden wands on one of the shelves flew off and into another shelf only to fall onto the ground in a messy pile.

"Nope!" Ollivander said as he took the wand from her light grip and placed it on the counter, he then went over to the pile, picked up another box, and brought it to the counter.

The he handed her this time was birch and unicorn hair. It had red swirls carved in the handle and a slight curve to the wood. Like with the first wand she lightly flicked her wrist and the quill on the older man's desk exploded causing the parchment underneath to catch fire. Ollivander frantically tried to put out the fire as Rupert took the wand from his daughter and placed next to the first on on the counter.

Five wands later, Ollivander was smiling happily. He handed her a sixth wand. This one was about eight inches, made of ash and unicorn hair, unyielding, the handle had interlocking square celtic knots carved in black. Purple and silver sparks flared out of the tip of the wand.

Anita stared in shock, "Wow!"

"Looks like we found ya a wand, sweetie." Rupert said to her. "Why don't ya go wait outside and I'll pay for it."

"Okay." She walked out and took all the stuff they had gotten with her.

As Anita was waiting for her father when she spotted the girl, Carrie, that she met in the robes shop. "Hi." She greeted when the girl came over to the wand shop with her mother.

"Oh, hey, Anita right?" Carrie asked making sure she got the name right.

Anita nodded and smiled.

Just then Rupert walked out of the wand shop, "Talk about a blast from the past." He smiled as he looked at Melinda. "Is it me or does it seem like ya've grown inta quite the woman there, Melinda."

"You haven't changed a bit, Rupert. Alway a ladies man." She joked happy to see her old friend again.

"Am not." He said faking to be insulted.

"If you say so." She rolled her eyes at his antics.

Anita looked at the two adults and then at Carrie. "I wasn't expecting that." She stated.

"Same. Who knew our parents were friends." Carrie smiled cheerfully.

"I know right?!" Anita grinned at seeing her father happy.

"So yer daughter got her letter too I see." Rupert said to Melinda, after noticing all the items they had.

"Yeah, she got it on her birthday the beginning of the year. She was so excited to get it. Your daughter get hers too?" Melinda asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes, I would have never thought she'd get one honestly." Rupert replied.

"Oh? Why not?"

"We live on a desolate island off the coast of England, hidden."

"And we live in an invisible house. Dumbledore will always know where you live. Have you forgotten that quickly?" Melinda let out a carefree chuckle.

"True. Nothing ever got passed him." Rupert smiled.

"We should all go for food!" Anita said shyly as her stomach grumbled. "Well after Carrie gets her wand."

"What do you think of that Carrie?" Melinda looked down to Carrie. Carrie smiled and nodded. "Where should we meet up?" Melinda asked looking back to Rupert.

"How 'bout the _Leaky Cauldron_?" Rupert inquired.

"That sounds good to me." Melinda smiled.

"We should show each other our wands when I get mine Anita!" Carrie cheerfully said as she imagined getting her wand.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see yours." Anita said with a smile that was just like those her mother gave to friends. A shadow of sorrow and pain passed through Ruperts eyes at seeing this, but his demeanor did not falter. Melinda noticed the sudden change in Ruperts eyes but didn't dare say anything.

"We'll, we better get your wand before all the good ones are gone!" Melinda exclaimed trying to lighten up to mood.

"See you in a little while." Anita hugged her, hopefully, new friend. And Rupert jokingly kissed the back of Melinda's hand. Carrie hugged Anita back glad to finally have a friend. Melinda smirked at Rupert as he kissed her hand, then repeated,

"You never change."

"If I did I wouldn't be me now would I? Now go get yer daughter her wand and we'll wait at the _Leaky Cauldron_." He gave one of his charming smiles. Melinda shook her head and chuckled, leading Carrie into Ollivanders.

"Hello! Mr. Ollivander?" Melinda called out, looking around for Ollivander. There he came sliding out from one of the bookshelves. The place was a mess and it seemed like he was in the middle of cleaning as brooms were sweeping and boxes of wands were floating to where they were supposed to be.

"Ah! I remember you! Cherry, dragon heartstring, ten inches, unyielding. Melinda Longbottom."

"It's Salazar now. I'm here to get a wand for my daughter."

"Ah, I see. Let's see, let's see." Ollivander seemed to be in a very good mood. He disappeared behind the shelves and then reappeared with a box. He walked toward Carrie and placed the box on the counter. He opened the box and gently pulled out a wand and handed it to her. It was a simple wand that looked like it was cut right off the branch of a tree. "Willow, unicorn hair, 12 inches. Give it a flick." Carrie looked at the wand then looked at a shelf. She gently flicked the wand and all the wands on the shelf sporadically flew off the shelf and out of their boxes. Carrie placed the wand down. Ollivander looked at her and smiled. "Let's try another!"

9 wands later, Ollivander pulled down a box and took out the wand inside. "Yew, dragon heartstring, 13 inches, unyielding." Carrie held the wand, she suddenly felt a warm sensation that traveled from her hand throughout her body, and a small wisp of teal light came from the wand. The wand was white like ivory and smooth too. Along the side of the handle of the wand was rune markings and engraved was a silver design of moons and stars. At the end of it was a small skull carved from the wood. The tip of the wand was smoothed and straight. Carrie looked up at the old man and smiled. Olivander smiled. Melinda paid for the wand and they left the shop and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Anita and Rupert were sitting at a table waiting for them. Anita was getting anxious waiting for them. "Calm down, Anita, or I'll glue ya ta yer seat." Melinda and Carrie walk into the _Leaky Cauldron_ and spot Anita and Rupert. Carrie hurried over to where her new friend was.

"I GOT MY WAND! I GOT MY WAND!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. Her mother patted her on the head in slight disapproval.

"This is not how a lady behaves." Carrie nodded and calmed down, but still retaining her excitement.

"Can I see it?" Anita asked excitedly. Rupert sighed. Carrie nodded as she pulled out her wand for her friend to see. Melinda shook her head and sat across from Rupert.

"Kids." He grumbled as their daughters squealed over their new wands. "If it hadn't been for Leslie I wouldn't even have thought of having kids." Melinda smiled.

"They grow up so fast. Can you imagine that this will be the only time we'll get to see them like this?" Melinda smiled sweetly as she looked at the girls, but it soon faded. "How's Leslie?"

"She-"Rupert started but was struggling to say the dreaded words. "She passed away three months ago." Melinda held a hand to her mouth, her eyes showing sorrow and sympathy.

"What happened?"

"She was gonna take Anita ta the mainland ta do shopping because Anita needed some new clothes, but they were attacked. The man murdered Leslie and was gona do the same ta Anita but I got there in time ta stop him, he then disappeared." Rupert said as he watched his daughter. "She's just like her mother." Melinda looked over at Anita then back at Rupert.

"Was it a... Deatheater?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't get a good look at him before he disappeared. I feel bad for Anita, she still has the nightmares from it." He said with a sigh. Melinda reached across the table and placed her hand on Ruperts shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She said with as much sympathy as she could express. He just smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"Thanks. I know I can't change the past but I just wish I could make Anita's nightmares go away." Melinda nodded.

"Maybe now that Anita has Carrie and Carrie has her, they can grow on each other. This is the first friend Carrie has ever made." Melinda said with a smile on her fair face.

"Same for Anita, I think they will be a good influence on each other." Melinda nodded in agreeance.

"So how is yer husband?" Rupert asked.

"He's well. Working hard. He brews potions like there is no tomorrow. I keep telling him that he should open shop and leave the ministry but, he insists that he's better off there." Melinda shook her head. "That poor man is going to work himself rigid in that place."

"I tried ta warn him but he never would listen ta me, on anything, except the marrying such a splendid lady as ya." Rupert smiled. Melinda chuckled and smiled. She was glad to see her friend again after so many years, and that he hasn't changed at all. "Then again I did tell him if he didn't marry ya I would." Melinda let out a laugh.

"What? Are you serious?" She shook her head as she laughed at this unknown secret.

"Hey don't laugh! I was really gonna if he didn't man up." Melinda calmed her laugh.

" You two are dangerous together. I swear. And I believe that you would have too." She chuckled, "I swear, Glaucio and Snape were one in the same at times. And don't get me started with you and Glaucio. You two gawking over all the girls in the school. Shameful." She giggled.

"Hey! There were a lot of beauties at the school, but none as beautiful as ya and my Leslie." He patted her hand. Melinda smiled.

"We need to keep in touch from now on. Glaucio would be thrilled to know that you're still alive and kicking. And he'd want to know about Anita."

"Yeah we do." Rupert said. "I miss ya guys. Oh ya probably didn't hear but Leslie found out about her birth family a month before she was killed."

"Oh?" Melinda suddenly really interested. "What did she find out?"

"Well she's- was a half blood and he brother is still alive. Ya know him too." Melinda looked at Rupert with confusion. She thought of all the half-bloods she knew.

"Severus?"

"Bingo, Love." He said with a smile. "All these years he had been right there and no one knew."

"Does Anita know?"

"Yeah. He's been talking for two months now via owls." Melinda smiled.

"That's good. At least she knows another side of her family, even if its just her uncle. And don't let her forget about us, now." Melinda cheerfully began. "We are family too. I've known you long enough to basically be your sister."

"True, but I wouldn't flirt with my sister now would I?" He joked. "Antia will love you guys like family I'm sure though, her and Carrie are like long lost sisters right now." His voice amused. Melinda nodded and looked at the girls.

"So... When are we going to eat?" She looked over to Rupert.

"When ever you and the girls are hungry."

"Well, I'm pretty hungry from all this shopping and talking. Carrie, Anita!" Melinda called to the girls. Both girls looked over to Melinda. "Are you two hungry yet?" Carrie thought for a moment and came to the realization that her stomach was growling the whole time, but her excitement covered it.

"Yes I am!" Carrie said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Me too!" Anita said anxiously. Melinda looked at Rupert.

"Seems like we're hungry."

"Well then the meal's on me." He smiled.

"How much longer 'til we leave for the school?" Anita asked curiously. Melinda thought for a moment.

"I'd say another month till your departure." Melinda nodded at her statement. "Yeah, you leave next month."

"That seems so long away!" Anita complained.  
"Trying ta get away from your Da that soon huh?" Rupert teased his daughter.

"No! Of course not! I just can't wait to meet new people! I hate not having anyone on the island."

"I can't wait to take potions and transfiguration, like mum and dad." Carrie cheerfully said leaning her head on her mother's arm Melinda smiled and put a hand on Carries head.

"I don't know what I want to take." Anita said.

"Anita, ya're brilliant like yer mom, no matter what ya take I know ya'll be good at it." Rupert said genuinely proud of how much like her mother she is.

"I'm sure that you will find a class that will fancy you the most. You're sure to be just as much of as skilled witch as your muthah." Melinda smiled.

"You know Anitas mum?" Carrie asked looking up to her mother, completely clueless to the situation.

"Mhmmm. Anita's parents and I were all good friends when we went to Hogwarts together."

"Wow! Really?! What was my mum like when she went to school with you?!" Anita couldn't keep the excitement from her voice. Melinda smiled.

"Well, your muthah was the most brilliant witch I had ever met. And she was just as beautiful. She was so brilliant, that I didn't mind befriending her during our time at Hogwarts. She was always talking to people even outside of her house. A lil social butterfly she was. Always accepting of people. Nevah letting someone feel alone."

"Wow! She was amazing! I wish she could be here now and see me off." Anita said but pain and sorrow was far from her voice, she was proud to be her mother's daughter.

"She's always with you love. Always watching over you and protecting you." Melinda smiled at Anita, hoping her words would give her some moral support.

"Thank you ma'am." Anita said respectfully. Melinda smiled and nodded a welcome.

"So what house do ya girls want ta be in?" Rupert asked.

"SLYTHERIN!" Carrie quickly and enthusiastically answered. Melinda was caught off guard with Carries loud answer, but was pleased with her response.

"That's a very good house, but ya have ta be careful of who ya befriend. Not everyone is like yer Ma, Da, or me." Rupert warned Carrie. Carrie thought of this then gave her idea.

"I won't need any friends as long as I have Anita." Carrie looked to Anita and smiled. Anita blushed slightly at the compliment.

"I'm sure you'll make other friends once we get there." Anita stated. Carrie shook her head, but then thought about it.

"I guess I'll make a couple." she tilted her head left and right at the thought. "I really want to be the greatest witch I can be and I'd want my true friends beside me." With that Carrie gave a satisfied nod.

"Ya sound just like your Ma." Rupert stated to Carrie. "Always knowing exactly what ya want." Carrie smiled and looked at her mother. Melinda smiled back.

"Yeah, just like her ol' mum." Melinda hugged Carrie tightly. "What about you Anita? Do you have any plans yet?"

"N-no..." Anita replied feeling stupid.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Yer dear ol' Da here didn't even have any plans either." Rupert said trying to cheer Anita up.

"Yeah, and look where that's gotten you." Anita joked. Melinda cracked up at that comment.

"She's right." She laughed, then calmed down a bit. "Don't worry love, you still have time to get everything situated. Just start small and gradually add to whatever you have decided to do." Melinda said reassuring Anita.

"What was my Ma best at in school?" Anita inquired curiously. Melinda looked at Rupert inquisitive, trying to remember.

"Don't ask me, I can't remember." Rupert said pathetically.

"I want to say that she was best at Potions. We were both partners at one point, but Leslie and Glaucio dominated the whole whipped up potions in a heartbeat. Sometimes not even taking a glance at the textbook. Professor Slughorn eventually made them into a team, and I got stuck with him." Melinda pointed her thumb at Rupert.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" He tried to defend himself, causing his daughter to laugh.

"Obviously you were, Da." Melinda chuckled and faced Rupert.

"You had the hardest time trying to simply brew a Cure for Boils. And don't get me started on how you destroyed at least 7 cauldrons a year."

"Wow, Da. I hope I'm at least better than you at potions."

"Hey, potions just wasn't my thing. I was more a defence against the dark arts student." Rupert tried to explain. Melinda smirked.

"True, ya dad was sure brilliant in that."

"What about you mum?" Carrie asked.

"Me? My fancy was transfiguration and herbology." Melinda proudly stated."Always was a natural when it came to transforming things and planting."

"Anita ya never said what house ya wanted ta get inta." Rupert realized that she had never answered his previous question.

"Slytherin." She answered. "I want to stay close to my friend." Smiles at Carrie. Carrie gave a big smile back.

"Well, on that note I say we finally order something to eat." Melinda said looking at everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

Anita made Rupert wait for Carrie and her parents to show up so that they could go to the platform and board the train together. "Where are they?" She asked anxiously. Moments later, Carrie, Melinda, and Glaucio appear on platform nine and three quarters. Carrie spots Anita and runs toward her, squeezing her way through and past people. Her parents follow trying to keep an eye on her.

"ANITA!" Carrie cheered. The loud shriek of her name startled her, Antia looked just in time to hold her ground as Carrie literally ran into her and hugged her.

"Hey! What took so long?" Anita asked as she hugged her friend back.

"Mum couldn't find her hairclip and dad had to finish a potion he was working on from the day before." Carrie smiled. "We never did find her hairclip though. So mum had to leave with her hair down."

"Ah. Are you ready to go to Hogwarts? I honestly can't wait!" The excitement reached Anita's eyes. Rupert spotted Melinda and Glaucio make it through the crowd and waved them over.

"Bloody hell, that girl is full of energy." Melinda was gasping for breath. Glaucio stepped toward Rupert and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again. How many years has it been? I thought you were dead!" Glaucio said playfully nudging Rupert on the shoulder.

"Do I look dead?" Rupert asked jokingly. "Glaucio, I'd like ya ta meet Anita, my daughter." Glaucio knelt down so that he was at eye level to Anita.

"Well hello, I'm ya ol' uncle Glaucio. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand to Anita.

Shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you too." She smiled.

"You're just as beautiful as your mum. Don't forget that." Glaucio said with a smile.

"I'm not as beautiful as Ma, her and Mrs. Melinda are the two most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I don't even compare to them." Anita said blushing from the complement.

"You and Carrie are both twice as beautiful as you mums could ever be. You see my wife? She has surpassed her beauty, look, she's starting to look like a goblin." Glaucio playfully joked. Melinda whacked Glaucio on the head.

"Mind yourself Glaucio." Melinda said in a playful but stern voice.

"And I though Leslie could be strict." Rupert joked as he tried not to laugh but couldn't help but smile.

"Adults are weird." Anita said.

"Yeah. Hope we don't end up like them." Carrie stated staring at their parents.

"Yeah really." Anita giggled.

"I say we get the girls on the train." Rupert said when he realized there was eight minutes before the train was to leave the station. Melinda looked at the clock.

"Oh goodness, you're right. We need to hurry. Come on girls" Melinda said in a hurried tone.

"Yay! We get to go to Hogwarts!" Anita said in excitement. Rupert hugged his daughter, kissed her forehead, and hurried her onto the train.

"Be sure to write love." Melinda said as she made sure Carrie was neat and tidy. She then gave her a large loving hug. "Be good. I don't want to hear any news of you causing any mischief."

"Yes ma'am." Carrie hugged her mother then her father.

"Hurry now, before you miss the train!" Glaucio exclaimed and quickly lead Carrie to and on the train. Carrie quickly found Anita.

"This is it! We're finally going to Hogwarts!" Carrie excitedly cheered.

"I know! Let's go find a car to sit in." Anita suggested. Carrie nodded in agreement. They searched until they found one that was empty but a boy with light blonde hair and pointed features got there first with a couple of his friends. "Damnit! That was our car!" Anita exclaimed angrily at him. Carrie peered over Anita's shoulder.

"Draco?" Carrie questioned. The boy looked up, it sure was Draco. "Anita, this is my second cousin Draco." Anita gave him a subtle glare still clearly upset.

"You're related to _him_?" Anita asked making it seem like Draco Malfoy as a bad guy. Though Anita thought he was cute. Carrie nodded.

"Yeah, I met him last month in Diagon Alley. He seemed nice." Carrie smiled and waved and Draco just gave a quick smirk.

"If you say so. I don't like him." Anita stated. "Anyway, can we sit here too?" Draco looked at Anita and Carrie, and with a smirk he said,

"No, this is ours and we have a lot to talk about."

"Well why can't we just share? It's big enough for all of us." Carrie tried to persuade her cousin.

"I said no." Draco answered.

"It's fine Carrie. We don't need to be around a dick like him." Anita stated bluntly. Draco's jaw dropped.

"Do you know who I am? Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh posh. Let's go Anita." Carrie said and as she turned away she flipped her hair at Draco with a 'hmph'.

"Go ahead and cry to your Da. I could care less." Anita stated to Draco before following Carrie. "I hate pricks like him." Anita grumbled as her and Carrie tried to find another car.

"I wasn't expecting him to act like that. Wonder what the bloody hell got into him." Carrie said as she peered in a car that already had two other boys in it.

"It's probably because he doesn't have his Ma or Da around." Anita suggested. Carrie nodded as she examined the two boys in the car.

"Mind if we sit here?" She asked. There was a boy with glasses and the other had fire red hair and a smudge of dirt on his nose. They both shook their heads and let Carrie and Anita join them.

"Thanks for letting us sit here." Anita smiled shyly.

"No problem" the redhead said. "We just sat down ourselves."

"So what's your guy's names?" Anita asked curiously.

"I'm Ron Weasely" The redhead said holding out a hand. Carrie shook it then Anita.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Ron looked at Harry with a look of shock. Confused by the reaction to the boy's name Anita held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry." She smiled. Harry smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry replied. Carrie sat up and extended a hand too.

"I'm Carrie. Carrie Salazar." Harry shook her hand too. Ron looked at the girls and and Harry.

"Do you guys know who you're talking to?! That's Harry Potter. The boy who lived!" Ron exclaimed. Anita and Carrie just looked at him.

"I've heard that name before but I don't really remember what it was about." Carrie said staring at Ron. Ron sighed and told them the story of Voldemort and Harry's scar.

"Can I see it?" Ron gestured to the scar. Harry nodded and lifted up the mess of hair on his forehead and revealed a lightning shaped scar.

"Wicked." Ron said. Moments later the trolley came rolling by, full of treats.

"Anything from the trolley." The old woman asked. Ron shook his head.

"I'm all set."

"We'll take the lot." Harry pulled out a hand full of Galleons. Anita scrunched up her nose in a cute manner at the sweets, she'd never really been on for sweets except on special occasions. Carrie face filled with excitement, she always loved sweets, especially Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Carrie picked a few packs of jelly beans and chocolate frogs.

"Are you guys gonna be able to eat all that?" Anita asked curiously. She couldn't imagine the three slender kids eating every bit of the candy that now cluttered the seats and their laps. Carrie put a handful of jellybeans in her mouth, then said.

"O'course. Now get ta eatin' some candy." Her mouth muffled by the jelly beans. Carrie tossed a box of jelly beans on Anita's lap. Anita set the box with some of the other candy.

"Sorry, I don't eat sweets normally." She stated to her friends.

"Well nows the time to start!" Carrie said with a big smile.

"I'll pass." Anita stands up. "I'll be back, I want to take a walk. I don't like tight places." She said walking out. Carrie watched Anita walk out. All of a sudden Ron pulled out his wand.

"My brothers told me about a spell that can change Scabbers yellow. Want to see?" Harry and Carrie nodded. Ron began to wave his wand when a girl with big messy frizzy hair appeared at the door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The three shook their heads. She noticed Ron's wand. "Oh, are you going to do a spell? Well, let's see then." Ron glared at the girl then back to what he was doing. He waved his wand as he spoke the following words.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He waved his wand, but nothing happend. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but-" The girl rambled on but Carrie tuned her out. Carrie stared at the girl, she was really annoying, also to consider the fact that she is a mudblood, only added to the annoyance.

Meanwhile Anita was walking to the back of the train and literally walked right into Draco Malfoy. "Watch it!" Draco turned and looked at Anita, he scrunched his face at her and kept going, muttering under his breath. "Fuck head." She said loud enough he could hear. Draco turned and said,

"Just wait until my father hears about this! You just wait!" He hurried off to his car. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. She was hardly like this but something about this kid annoyed her yet she wanted to be around him. She followed him just to annoy him.

"What's your Da gonna do?" She asked innocently. Draco turned and saw Anita following him. He kept going and responded.

"He'll talk to Dumbledore about you! Or, if anyone, the Minister of Magic and have you expelled!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm so scared." She mocked. "Your Da can't do anything to me." She said and to throw him for a loop she kissed his cheek then disappeared. Draco stood there in shock, like someone put him in a body bounding charm. Anita walked into the car where her friends were just after the girl, Hermione left. "What'd I miss?"

"You missed a stupid little girl come in. She's too smart for her own good, going to get herself into some problems, she is." Carrie said with her arms crossed. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ah. Remind me to stay clear of her then." Anita said jokingly. Carrie smirked.

"I hope to never see her again. Thank goodness she won't be in Slytherin house."Carrie said.

"Oh I ran into your cousin on my walk." Anita said to Carrie.

"Is that so? How'd that go?"

"I'll tell you later. We should get in our robes though, Hogwarts isn't that far away." Carrie cringed,

"That's the same thing that girl told us to do... I guess you're right tho."

"Of course. I'm never wrong about certain things." Anita stated proudly. Carrie shook her head jokingly.

"Let's go change." Carrie said as she got up. Anita was already standing. They left the car and went to go change in the girls bathroom. Draco was still standing there stunned where Anita left him. She giggled as she and Carrie walked passed him. Carrie glanced at Draco confused as they passed by.

"My handy work." Anita whispered to her friend. Carrie giggled.

"What'd you do?!"

Once inside the bathroom, "I kissed his cheek."

Carrie looked at her, mouth agape. "What?! Why?!"

"I was making fun of him, he made a bad attempt at threat, so to throw him for a loop I kissed his cheek. It worked." Carrie cracked up.

"At least he's already in his robes." Carrie joked.

"Yeah. Poor lad may've fainted if I kissed his lips." Anita giggled. Carrie took a quick look at Anita, and smirked.

"Let's get dressed." The girls changed into their robes and returned to their car, waiting to get off at Hogwarts.

Once the train came to a stop everyone got ready to get off. As everyone rushed off the train they saw a freakishly tall man with curly hair and matted beard. "Whoa!" Anita exclaimed.

"He's huge!" Carrie gawked.

"No kidding." The girls were no longer with their newest friends, Harry and Ron. "I wonder if he's a professah?"Anita inquired.

"That's Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper." Harry stated.

"Everyone to the boats!" Hagrid called, everyone filing to their boats.

"Let's hurry and get on a boat." Carrie commanded.

"Okay!" Anita rushed to a boat.


End file.
